encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Andrea Magro
__INDEX__ Andrea „Andy“ Magro (*12. Dezember 1990 in Leonberg, Baden-Württemberg) ist ein italienisch-amerikanisch-deutscher Schauspieler, Sänger, Songwriter und Fotomodel. Leben und Karriere Magro, der italienische, deutsche, amerikanische, kaukasische, mittelmeerische und australische Vorfahren hat, wurde am 12. Dezember 1990 in einer südwest-deutschen Stadt Leonberg in Baden-Württemberg geboren. Bereits zu seiner Schulzeit plante er seinen Lebensweg in Richtung der Schauspielerei. Daher absolvierte er verschiedene Schauspielschulen internationalen Charakters, um seine Ausbildung zu verbessern. Zu diesen gehörten z.B. Bernard Hiller Acting Studios, Australian Film and TV Academy oder Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute. Die Kooperation zwischen Magro und der deutschen Kinder- und Jugendagentur Star Movie Kids trug zur Kompetenz- und Vielseitigkeitsentwicklung bei - er begann seine Leistungen als Voice-Over, Sprecher, Sänger, Songwriter und Marken-Fotomodel zu entfalten und zusammen mit Hollywood-Lehrer zu arbeiten. Die fortlaufende Entwicklung bewirkte, dass er Episodenhauptrollen in mehreren deutschen und italienischen Fernsehserien wie Aktenzeichen XY… ungelöst, SOKO Leipzig bzw. Zwei für alle Fälle erhielt. Im Jahr 2011 nahm er an einem italienischen Kinokurzfilm (HZ – Oltre la follia) mit Starbesetzung (Tony Sperandeo) teil und ergatterte in diesem Jahr eine Nebenrolle in einem Universal Pictures Kinofilm Eine dunkle Begierde (A Dangerous Method) mit Star-Regisseur David Cronenberg, besetzt mit Hollywood-Stars wie Michael Fassbender (Shame, Prometheus – Dunkle Zeichen), Keira Knightley (Pirates of the Caribbean), Viggo Mortensen (Der Herr der Ringe) und Vincent Cassel (Ocean’s 13). Die gestiegene Aufmerk-samkeit brachte ihm in 2014 ein Engagement in der internationalen Kinofilmproduktion von Gabriele Albanesi Kid in the Box (mit Andrea Pittorino und Daniela Virgilio). Mittlerweile wurde Magro in der Liste der TOP Schauspieler/Schauspielerinnen auf IMDb.com eingetragen und hat mit der italienischen Staragentur Cristiano Cucchini Management aus Rom einen Vertrag geschlossen. Filmografie Filme * 2004: Thirteen * 2005: Cash for Kids * 2005: Motionless * 2007: Post von Sally (Mail from Sally) * 2009: Nachts * 2009: In the Way * 2010: Sommerregen (One Summer Dream) * 2010: Either Way * 2010: Little Town * 2011: Eine dunkle Begierde (A Dangerous Method) * 2011: HZ – Oltre la follia * 2012: Im Jenseits des Wahnsinns (Beyond the Limits of Insanity) * 2012: Badflash * 2013: The Week Before * 2013: 213 – Der Feind an deiner Seite (The Enemy in You) * 2014: Dirty Money * 2014: Kid in the Box – The Last House in the Woods 2 Fernsehserien * 2009: Zwei für alle Fälle * 2012: Aktenzeichen XY… ungelöst (Staffel 1, Episode 519) * 2012: SOKO Leipzig (Staffel 16, Episode 18) Werbung Neben seiner Schauspieltätigkeit arbeitet Magro auch als Model. In 2013 warb er für Binder-FBM und Acredo. Im demselben Jahr nahm er an einer Werbekampag-ne für die deutsche IT-Firma Total4Net teil und im nachkommenden Jahr 2014 an einer Kampagne für das neue Schweizer Produkt Celltack sowie einer der er-folgreichsten Augenlaser-Korrekturen-Kliniken „Care Vision Germany“. Darüber hinaus wurde er in 2008 für eine soziale Kampagne zur Verbrechensbekämpfung engagiert, ebenso für die deutsche Werbung von Wella Hairstyle in 2006. Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Auszeichnungen * 2009: Nachts, Bester Kurzfilm, Jugendpreis Jugendpreis 10.jugendfilmpreis.de., Deutschland * 2009: Nachts, Bester Kurzfilm, Biberacher Filmfestival, Deutschland * 2012: Eine dunkle Begierde (A Dangerous Method), DGC Team Award DGC Team Award dgc.ca., US Nominierungen * 2010: Sommerregen, Bester Kurzfilm, Flimmern & Rauschen Flimmern & Rauschen jff.de., Deutschland * 2010: Nachts, Bester Kurzfilm, 16. Filmschau Baden-Württemberg, Deutschland * 2011: Eine dunkle Begierde (A Dangerous Method), Goldener Löwe, Venice Int. Film Festival, Italien * 2012: Eine dunkle Begierde (A Dangerous Method), Genie Awards, USA * 2012: Eine dunkle Begierde (A Dangerous Method), TFCA Awards, USA * 2012: Eine dunkle Begierde (A Dangerous Method), Prism Awards, USA Soziales Engagement Magro ist (gemeinsam mit unter anderem Leonardo di Caprio) ein offizieller Supporter von SaveTigersNow.org SaveTigersNow.org savetigersnow.org/., einer globalen Kampagne von World Wildlife Fund (WWF USA) gegen Wilderei von wilden Tigern sowie den Verkauf von Fel-len und weiteren Körperteilen auf dem Schwarzmarkt. Weiterhin spendet er 50% seines Verkaufserlöses aus seinem in 2014 zu erscheinenden Album (EP) an die Charity-Organisation SOS-Kinderdörfer. Sonstiges In 2005 spielte Magro die Hauptrolle in einem Musik-Video von Wu-Tang Clan (MTV, VIVA, RTL 102.5). Im Jahr 2009 wurde er als Sprecher für einen Michael Jackson Dokumentarfilm auf Deutsch engagiert. In 2014 wird sein Debüt-Album (EP) „Never STOP Dreaming“ sowohl auf iTunes als auch auf CD veröffentlicht, bei dem er als Sänger und Songwriter seine eigene Songs präsentieren wird. Der internationale italienisch-stammige Pianist und Musik-Produzent Maurizio Mastrini hat bereits mit seinem Label „MPC International / Maurizio Mastrini Records“ Interesse für die Vermarktung seiner Songs gezeigt und im Juni 2014 finden die Dreharbeiten seines ersten Musikvideos „No Turning Back“ statt. Magro ist Mitglied der australischen MEAA (Media Entertainment and Arts Alli-ance), AACTA (The Australian Academy of Cinema and Television Arts) und AFI (Australian Film Institute), sowie der deutschen BFFS (Bundesverband der Film- und Fernsehschauspieler), GVL (Gesellschaft zur Verwertung von Leistungsschutzrechten) und der britischen BAE (British Actors Equity Association). Er ist multilingual aufgewachsen und beherrscht somit Italienisch, Deutsch, Eng-lisch und Spanisch sowie weitere italienische, deutsche, englische und spanische Dialekte/Akzente. Darüber hinaus ist er ein talentierter Sportler, da er Tennis, Golf, Fußball, diversen Kampfsport, uvm. seit Jahren aktiv praktiziert. Weblinks * Offizielle Website Abg. am 23. Mai 2014 * Andy Magro in der Internet Movie Database Einzelnachweise ---- Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1990 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Schauspieler